


Assorted Fandom Metas

by deandratb



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Schitt's Creek, Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta, Representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Thoughts on a range of subjects for different fandoms, copied from my tumblr for safekeeping here.
Relationships: Ed Mackenzie/Madeline Martha Mackenzie, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 6





	1. David and Patrick: Love That Healed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on why the love story between David and Patrick felt different than queer love stories on heteronormative shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my blog [here.](https://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/190345832385/finally-watching-the-love-story-unfold-between)

finally watching the love story unfold between david and patrick healed my heart a little because i’ve had trouble in the past enjoying some queer romances that were added to shows i liked, and i couldn’t figure out why. even when i loved an established character and wanted to root for them after they came out, the relationships didn’t move me or make me care. and then i felt like a terrible gay person because other fans loved them.

but schitt’s creek helped me understand the difference, why i could be so in favor of more representation and so disconnected from how shows carried it out, and i realized it’s all about how those very straight shows treated sexuality in the first place. the world they created saw straight as the default, and watching the show as a queer viewer came with constant awareness that nobody in the world they created was like you. 

then when a show would change that by having someone come out, it would be handled like this big special story with an important message. they would act as though viewers should be grateful for the gift of any representation, no matter how they treated the queer characters after that.

schitt’s creek is different. it established right away that the world they live in wasn’t a straight one, and showed us what that looked like along with naming it. doing that made all the characters more than their identities, which made anything possible for a new love interest. patrick showed up, and we (like everyone in david’s life) got to know him as a person before there was romance.

so now, i get it. the problem i had with those other shows and coming out stories wasn’t that i’m against inclusion. it’s that i’m tired of inclusion being treated as such a big deal. as though it’s such hard work for shows to look at their characters and see possible queer love stories, that they have to create new temporary characters instead to invent any.

that’s what was so beautiful about david and patrick, to me. the surprise wasn’t that they fell in love while they were both men…it was that they fell in love when they weren’t expecting it, but it made perfect sense to them once they had. that’s just the definition of a love story, really. i’m so grateful to schitt’s creek for it. 


	2. Big Little Lies: My Ideal Third Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on what I wanted to see in a third season, by request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my blog [here.](https://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/187574744925/pls-also-tell-us-more-big-little-lies-thoughts)

_pls also tell us more Big Little Lies thoughts and where you'd go witha season 3 if you could_

this is against the rules of reverse honesty hour but i’ll allow it because who else is gonna invite me to plan out my ideal s3 of big little lies? super fun.

okay so, my ideal plot points if it were to come back:

no more mary louise. i loved hating her but it’s important to me that her arc is done, even though celeste’s possible new legal troubles could give her an opening. two seasons of perry would have been too much and the same goes for his mom. 

ed and madeline get to keep their happy restart. she finds out, because tori is screwed up and bitter, that ed considered an affair…but she remains the slightly more mature maddie we now love, and accepts that it was part of his reaction to everything he found out, and trusts him when he says nothing happened. 

bonnie and nathan split up, and she gives herself the space to heal from all of it: her mom’s abuse, her dad’s ambivalence, her pushing perry, her marrying nathan and desperately trying to be someone she never really was. she tried so hard and you could see it wear her down and i just want her to be happy and safe and loved. so much. 

renata vs. dating. she obviously kicked gordon to the curb and divorced his ass and her finances are a giant mess between that and the bankruptcy, and she’s having to share custody of amabella because as much as i can’t stand gordon he loved his daughter and would probably fight to stay in her life–and i don’t think renata would use amabella against him, when she blames herself for trusting him as much as she blames him for being a creep. she wants to date eventually, to be loved again, to find a GOOD guy, but her trust issues are massive so i see a lot of awkward attempts in her future, where she tries to screen out weak men and selfish men and liars and comes off seeming completely insane. in the meantime she aims her excess of love at her friends.

the kids!! i adore poor stressed out amabella and want to see renata continue to try to bond with her, once gordon isn’t in the picture at home anymore. honestly, i kind of want to see renata and amabella move in with bonnie and skye temporarily, while the finances are getting worked out and their house is being sold–since in my s3 bonnie and nathan are also living apart and sharing custody. i want to see skye get to know chloe with maddie’s full buy-in, cuz they’re sisters just as much as chloe and abigail are and i think skye could use some of chloe’s confidence. 

celeste’s boys and ziggy continue to get to be brothers, with jane and celeste making that work the same way we saw in s2, giving each other parenting breaks by taking all 3 boys at once, or hanging out as a group. jane gets better at pushing back and holding her boundaries when it comes to corey, instead of letting him and ziggy outnumber her. 

celeste takes a long break from men until the drama from the trial has settled down and she can find the space to feel like herself again. she lets mary louise have a videochat with the boys once a month, while she’s in the room and can end the call if their grandmother starts to get inappropriate with them. mary louise isn’t nice to celeste, but she takes what she can get because the twins look so much like perry did at that age. she gets no updates on ziggy, and learns to stop asking eventually. jane feels safer with her completely cut out, for now, and celeste is on her side about that. 

abigail gets her act together, maybe actually talks to ed or maddie about feeling like she was the kid who got lost in the divorce mess, and they bonded with chloe in a deeper way, leaving her feeling left out. she needs therapy but she also needs to be able to be honest with her parents.

i feel like the police station end of s2 means that there could be a lot of big dramatic mess in s3 but since this is my fantasy s3 i’d just skim over a lot of that. they shouldn’t have lied, but that doesn’t change the fact that perry likely would’ve killed celeste right in front of them if bonnie hadn’t pushed him. i certainly wouldn’t want her to go to jail for it. 

we would need to see ed find out that was maddie’s other secret, and see how the truth coming out affects their reputations in a larger sense. but mostly i would just want a s3 where the monterey five all stay bonded and keep fighting for themselves and their kids and raise hell with warren the annoying principal because i love a chosen family–especially when that family is made up of five badass women who are allowed to be complicated but still love each other.


	3. Kendall Protecting Roman From Their Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Kendall protecting Roman from Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my blog [here.](https://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/188461457945/actuallylorelaigilmore-kendall-putting-himself)

> _[liliastella](https://liliastella.tumblr.com/) replied to your post “KENDALL PUTTING HIMSELF BETWEEN ROMAN AND LOGAN’S HAND my heart about…”_

> _he physically puts himself between them and fucking yells dont touch him_

> _i rewatched that moment so many times_

[t](https://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/188377538550/kendall-putting-himself-between-roman-and-logans)hat moment is so important to me and why i keep yelling about how s1 sets s2 up for the most amazing payoff? never has a quick exchange defined the entire family so well–their roles, their history, everything we’ve been figuring out as we went along. 

logan can be not just verbally and emotionally abusive, but also physically–but among his kids, only to roman. shiv is troubled by her family’s troubles but tries to stay above the fray when it could help, and connor…well, connor’s only kind of a roy at all, isn’t he? it’s hard to imagine logan pointing his wrath in connor’s direction because that would mean having strong feelings toward his eldest at all, and he just doesn’t.

kendall, who will take all of logan’s rage and disappointment with those sad silent eyes like he deserves it, WILL NOT STAND for logan aiming a hand at his little brother if he’s there to stop it. and where kendall feels like the family disappointment who really deserves bad things happening to him, roman feels like he SHOULD feel that way but he doesn’t. 

he knows his public persona and leaned into it as much as he could, but his guilt comes from not fitting into the family mold–he’s got better instincts AND a softer heart than he’s supposed to have. roman is the fucked up family asshole because he tries to fill that role, because he works at it, to be the boy in the cage. but he could do more, and he would be happier doing more.

and isn’t that the problem? every single one of logan’s kids is at war with the role they’re supposed to be playing, and logan’s at war with them if those roles bring them too close to his power, and i went on way too long in this comment reply

BUT YEAH i rewatched that moment multiple times and it’s endlessly important to me. it’s so powerful to see a man who’ll let his father treat him like a beaten dog IMMEDIATELY snap to attention and show that he is capable of MORE. he doesn’t fight his father about much, but the fight is simmering under the surface, and he lets it out when he really care about something, like roman or his son.


End file.
